


Work Experience

by allthingsmagical



Series: An Experience [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctor Merlin (Merlin), Everybody Lives, Getting Back Together, Lawyer Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Meddling Kids, Misunderstandings, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When 16 year old Anton Emrys does a family tree he asks his friend to find out who his father is as it has always been just him and his dad Merlin, little did he know that finding out just who his father is would open a can of worms.A/N: In story there is a discussion of a past event where Arthur was drugged and kissed someone else, so non-con/dubcon vibes. Read with care.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: An Experience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758103
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	Work Experience

**Author's Note:**

> In story there is a discussion of a past event where Arthur was drugged and kissed someone else, so non-con/dubcon vibes. Read with care. It doesn't show you where he got drugged just talked about what happened in the past.
> 
> I want to thank Cathcer1984 for her hand holding and help, if it wasn't for her it wouldn't have as much angst in it as it had, her love for angst with happy ending has also got me hooked with it lol. She also helped with arguments. She wrote one I wrote other lol

Sixteen year old Anton Emrys was sat at his desk in his room. He was to do a family tree, he got his dad's name at the top. Merlin Emrys, a line going across was currently a question mark, the name and mark connected in the middle where his name now sat. Anton Emrys. He was told as soon as he could understand how it will only be him and his dad and he was fine with that.

He was told how his dad had gone to a sperm bank and had picked a file when he was twenty two. Having magic, his dad had carried him full to term and it had always been just him and his dad and his grandparents, he had always wanted to know who his other parent was but for fear of upsetting his dad he never said anything, but this family tree, it was a project, meaning everyone will see it, he knew what kids at his school were like, they saw a question mark they would call him for only having one parent and call his dad worse saying even he didn't know who Anton's dad was.

Anton ran his hand through his dark hair, he had to find out who his other dad was, but the sperm bank wouldn't just give information like that away, only way he could find out was to hack into the files and find out himself, but he couldn't hack files, he wouldn't even know where to begin. Anton sat thinking for a few minutes before a smile came to his face. But Felix could!

Felix who was one year older than him, they grew up together as his mum and dad were Gwen and Lancelot, Anton had quickly text him and went to get two drinks when Felix text back saying he would be round in five minutes.

* * *

Seventeen year old Felix sat at Anton's desk and flexed his fingers, "right then, lets find out who your father is." he said before he bagan.

Anton sat on the edge of his bed watching his friend as he typed away, his eyes not moving from the computer.

"I'm in!"

"Already?"

"Yep, now I just have to find Uncle Merlin's details."

"Thank you for this Felix, all dad told me was that he had great grades at school and was then at university studying law."

Felix stopped typing. "No way."

Anton scrambled off his bed. "What? What have you found? Have you found out who it is?" he asked as he looked at the screen.

Felix laughed. "Your father is Arthur Pendragon!"

"As in the Pendragon lawyers?" Anton gasped.

Felix spun on the desk chair. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to meet him but how? I can't tell dad, he flinches and changes channel everytime they are advertised on telly."

Felix frowned and started to think. "There has to be a way you can meet him. Oh hang on! Work experience."

"I didn't want to do that."

"No but it is starting next week. Get to school and tell them you have changed your mind, they will set it up for you and make sure you get there as it looks good on them, especially if it is for Pendragon lawyers."

Anton nodded. "I will tell my teacher tomorrow."

"You will need uncle Merlin to sign it for you but I can do that."

Anton laughed. "How did you come from someone like Gwen and Lancelot?" he asked, making Felix laugh.

"Have you ever asked your dad what makes him act that way when seeing them advertise?" Felix asked.

"He just said they seem full of themselves and fake. I heard him one time though when he didn't know I was there he said hurtful bastard nothing but bad memories."

Felix frowned. "That must mean your dad knows Arthur personally."

"He can't do, you just got it there, dad picked him from a file,"

"I know that Anton but I mean, the odds are great on this but it can happen. What if they knew each other at school, hated each other, years later your dad wants a child and just happens to pick Arthur."

"The odds are great but it could happen. Hang on, if they knew each other at school they would be is dad's year book!"

Felix sat up. "You know where it is?"

"Yeah, hang on I will get it."

Anton hurried into his dad's room and saying sorry he knelt down and reached under the bed, pulling out a box he saw the year book resting on top, picking it up he hurried back to his room. 

Sitting on his bed, he looked at Felix who sat beside him, he opened to the first page and saw his dad's handwriting stating his name and age. He began to flip through the pages with Felix until they came across a double page that had every student's picture on it.

"There's my mum and dad!" Felix said pointing to two different pictures. He took his phone out and searched Arthur Pendragon on the internet, when a big picture popped up he started to look at all the others.

"Hey there is dad, wow, he has only got better looking as he has gotten older." Anton smiled.

"Yeah, so has Arthur Pendragon." Felix said, pointing to the picture in the book and showing Anton the picture of Arthur now on his phone.

Anton had a look. "That is my father?"

"It is." Felix smiled. "You must have his eyes as yours are more blue than your dad's."

Anton turned the page and gasped. At the top of the page were the words _**'Most loved up couple in school'**_ underneath the words there was a picture of Merlin and Arthur. Merlin had his arms around Arthur who was cupping Merlin's face, placing a kiss on his lips, both of them smiling into the kiss.

"Something must have happened." Felix sighed. "Your dad won't talk about it, he won't even have their advert on telly. Now then, work experience lasts for two weeks so that is all you will have Anton."

"You mean to tell Arthur who I really am, I can see him on weekends." Anton grinned.

Felix looked at Anton closely. "You are going to try and get them back together aren't you."

"Yes."

Felix smirked. "Good. I'm in."

* * *

Merlin walked into the house and took his headphones out. "Anton?"

Anton gasped. "Dad's back!"

Felix, after tapping a few buttons on the laptop, closed the lid down. "All gone, he won't know."

"But he will this." Anton said, waving the book about before opening his bedroom door. "Up here dad, I will be down in a minute."

"No need. I'm coming up."

Anton shoved the book at Felix. "Hide it."

Felix shoved back. "You hide it."

"He is your Uncle." Anton argued, pushing the book away.

"He is your dad." Felix snapped, pushing the book back. "You also have magic!"

"Of course!" Anton beamed as his eyes glowed gold and the book disappeared just as Merlin walked in.

"Hey son, sorry I am late, I will just shower and then we can see what we can have for dinner." Merlin smiled. "Are you staying for something Felix?"

"No I best get back, thank you anyway uncle Merlin." Felix said as he patted Anton on the shoulder. "See you later Anton." he added before leaving.

Anton took his chance while his dad was in the shower and put the book back exactly how he found it, he was about to put the box back under the bed when he saw a strip of four photos, looking from top to bottom he saw his dad and Arthur looking his age, they pulled silly faces in the top one, the second had Arthur puffing his chest out trying to look masculine and strong with Merlin rolling his eyes with a smile on his face, the third one had them both looking into each other's eyes as their foreheads were touching and the fourth one was them sharing a kiss. Taking his phone out, he took a picture of the photos before putting them back and hurrying from his dads room.

The next day at school the teacher was pleased Anton changed his mind about work experience and even more thrilled when Anton told his teacher where he wanted to go. By the end of the day Anton had managed to get in and just had to get his dads signature to say where he will be for the next two weeks, Felix could sign that.

* * *

Merlin had just walked into the staffroom when his phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Mister Emrys? This is Mister Spencer, I am sorting out the work experience here at school. With Anton not wanting to do it we have decided to help him in another way."_

"Oh?"

_"We are putting him with the six forms at school here, no need for school uniform but he will need black trousers, shirt and tie with black shoes as Anton has already agreed he is yet to find out the six forms will be going to a couple of businesses' and sitting in with meetings to learn and discuss."_

Merlin laughed. "So he is still getting the experience? Oh thank you. I will make sure he has clean shirt and trousers with shoes every day, and this is starting Monday?"

_"Yes, he just has to be here for eight in the morning but he won't be home much before five."_

"That is fine, thank you very much Mister Spencer."

_"Thank you Mister Emrys."_

Anton looked at Felix when he put the phone down. "Well? Did dad buy it?"

Felix smirked. "Of course he did, now change my voice back." he answered, winking at Anton when he saw the younger ones eyes turn gold.

* * *

Lawyer Gwaine looked up from his desk when his door opened. "Arthur, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we have a lad coming in today. He will be with us for two weeks."

"With us as in-"

"Learning, it is his work experience, his name is Anton James he is sixteen."

"How did you get your father to agree to that?" Gwaine laughed.

"I just told him what he wanted to hear, you know me I would have them all here if that is what they want to learn but father? I just told him think how good it would be for the name of Pendragon lawyers, helping the little people even when we know they have no chance."

"And he agreed?" Gwaine laughed.

"I have told you before Gwaine, you want my father to say yes to something you put the idea across that it all benefits him and the firm. Anyway, he will be with me but only with you when I am in meetings."

Just then Gwaine's phone rang. "Hello? Yes he is here, okay I will let him know, thank you." Gwaine put the phone down and looked up at Arthur. "Anton James is here."

Arthur nodded. "I will see you in a bit." he said and he turned to leave, stepping out of Gwaine's office, he looked down towards his office and saw a lad standing there looking around, as soon as the lad turned and Arthur got a better look at him he gasped and hurried back in Gwaine's office.

Gwaine looked up when his door slammed and saw Arthur leaning against it. "Arthur?" Gwaine stood up. "You look as though you have seen a ghost! What's wrong?" he asked as he made his way over.

"I have just seen that Anton James."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong?" Arthur grabbed Gwaine's arm and opened the door and pushed Gwaine out. "Now you look at that lad near my office and tell me what name comes to mind when you see him."

Gwaine rolled his eyes before looking towards Arthur's office and seeing who he knew to be Anton. "Blimey! Merlin Emrys hasn't aged at all in twenty years!"

Arthur grabbed Gwaine and pulled him back inside. "He has to be relation to Merlin, he is his double!"

"But his last name is James Arthur."

"Then Merlin married."

"Merlin is gay Arthur."

"I know that! But Merlin's magic he can have children, we talked about having children enough times!"

Gwaine ran his hand through his hand. "Okay, say he is relation to Merlin, what are you going to do?"

"I need to know, I haven't seen Merlin since prom night, he just disappeared."

"Because you cheated on him at prom."

"I did not cheat on Merlin! How many times? I was drugged, I have medical records to prove it."

"Look you can not stay here Arthur, you need to go out there, introduce yourself, be your charming self, do not worry the lad, just find out things as best you can."

Anton kept looking around while waiting until he heard footsteps behind him, slowly turning around, it took everything he had not to gasp when he came face to face with who he knew to be his father. "Mr Pendragon sir."

Arthur smiled. "I am but none of this Mr Pendragon or sir, just call me Arthur." he said and shook the lads hand, "now let me show you around my office." he said and gestured for Anton to follow him.

Arthur sat down behind his desk and looked at Anton, god he looked so much like Merlin! "I am glad you picked us to help you and help you we will, now you will be with me for the next two weeks, unless I am in a meeting you can not attend then you will be with my friend Gwaine."

Anton nodded. "Thank you."

"Now you might see my father a few times, he will give you looks as he doesn't agree to this work experience but I do so do not worry about him, he ever worries you or says anything to you, actually, whatever he says to you, tell me and I will deal with him."

"You stand up to him and argue back then?" Anton asked. "I have never argued back against my dad."

"Yes I do, pardon my language but if you search on internet for my father you will find he is one mean bastard as a lawyer, every lawyer hates going up against him as they know they will lose before they even start, he has raised me to argue back, fight and argue for what I believe in and if I can argue back against him and finish the argument still standing or even better, win the argument I know I will do well in any court."

Anton laughed. "So he is like a practice dummy?" Anton paled. "I'm so sorry I didn't-" Anton stopped when Arthur threw his head back and laughed. 

"Yes Anton, I will have to tell Gwaine that one."

"Tell me what?" Gwaine asked as he walked in. "You must be Anton, I am Gwaine, you will be stuck with me when Arthur is in meetings that his daddy says you can not attend." he said as he sat in the chair next to Anton, facing Arthur, "so where are you from lad?"

"Not far, only ten minutes away by bus." Anton said, "but my friend Felix gave me a lift here."

"Felix, I heard old friends of ours had a son called Felix."

"Gwaine." Arthur warned.

"So you been living around here all your life?" Gwaine asked.

"No, me and my dad lived in Ireland until I was about ten then we moved over here because of dad's job, he is a doctor." Anton answered.

"Just your dad? What about your mum?"

"I don't have a mum."

"So your dad carried you?"

"Gwaine enough!"

"He doesn't mind, do you Anton?" Gwaine grinned and winked.

Anton frowned at the anger he heard in Arthur's voice. "What's going on?"

Gwaine turned his chair to face Anton. "What is going on Anton is that you look like the love of Arthur's life."

Arthur stood up. "Gwaine! The lad has just arrived and you haven't even let him get settled before dropping a bomb on him." he said as he glared at Gwaine before looking at Anton who was looking at his hands. "Anton? Are you alright?" Arthur asked as he crouched down in front of the lad. 

"I know who you are Arthur Pendragon, I didn't want to do work experience but had my friend help me set it all up so I could come here to you, to meet you." Anton looked up into Arthur's face. "I needed to meet you."

"Why?"

Anton took a deep breath. "My last name isn't James. My dad's name is Merlin Emrys, he went to a sperm bank when he was twenty and picked a file, my friend hacked into the bank and got dad's file," Anton bit his lip when he saw Arthur go pale. "He picked yours Arthur, I came to meet my father." he whispered.

Gwaine looked at Arthur in time to see him faint. "Oh shit!" he said as he got off the chair and knelt down by his friend.

Anton dropped to his knees. "I will wake him." he said as his eyes glowed gold.

Arthur groaned as he came to and slowly opening his eyes he moaned. "Merlin?"

Gwaine chuckled. "Close enough," he said as he grabbed Arthur's hand and helped him to stand. "You alright?"

"Would you be if a sixteen year old lad turned up telling you that you are his father?"

Gwaine laughed. "That would never happen as I haven't fucked anyone and got them pregnant."

"Neither did I and watch your language."

"I will, your son is present." Gwaine smirked. "I will leave father and son to it." he added before leaning in close. "And go easy on him, poor lad looks scared!"

Arthur turned to Anton when it was just the two of them. "May I?" he asked as he raised his arms slightly.

"You may." Anton whispered.

Arthur sighed and hugged the lad in front of him, his hand resting on the back of Anton's head. "Don't be scared or worried, if I made you feel that way I apologise, it is just a lot to take in." he explained and took a deep breath when he felt his son hug him back.

"Thirty seven years old and I am experiencing my first father son hug."

"You and your father never hug?" Anton asked.

"No, he is not that kind of person, oh god wait until you meet mother, she will smother you." Arthur chuckled.

Anton pulled back and smiled. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For piling all this on you. I just, I was doing a family tree and it was empty next to dad, I always knew how he got pregnant and I have always been fine with that but I just wanted to know, my friend hacked into the place and found it was you. I had to meet you. I knew of you and now I want to know you."

Arthur smiled and led Anton over to the small table and chairs he had in his office.

"So." Arthur said once they were sat facing each other. "What do you want to know?"

"All my life I have only heard of you through the adverts, I have never heard my dad mention you, he never talks about his school days, but I would like to know why he flinches and switches channels over on the telly when your advert comes on."

Arthur sighed. "Because I hurt him, well, someone hurt us both but your dad thinks and believes it was just me that hurt him as that is all he knows, the last time I saw your dad was when he walked away from me at our prom."

"Can I ask what happened?"

Arthur smiled. "I will tell you all I know. I am just surprised your dad isn't with anyone."

"When I found out you were my father me and Felix were talking and we figured dad knew you from school because one time when your advert was on I heard him say you were a hurtful bastard and nothing but bad memories. Sorry."

"No don't apologise, from your dad's point of view I can understand it." Arthur said, giving his son a small smile.

"Anyway I got dad's year book out and it is full of pictures, and how you and him were the most loved up couple, never saw one without the other. Dad came home and I had to put it back quick, when I did I found these." Anton took his phone out and showed Arthur the picture he took of the pictures he found.

Arthur smiled at the picture before taking his wallet out of his pocket and going to the back he took out something folded and unfolding it, he handed it over to his son. "You mean these?"

Anton gasped at the photos, they were exactly the same. "You kept them all these years?"

"I did, you have made me happy in letting me know Merlin has done the same." Arthur sat back. "What happened that night is your dad seeing me kiss someone else. Now I know what you are thinking, if I love Merlin so much how could I? Truth was I thought the one on my knee kissing me was Merlin, next thing I know I had Merlin shouting how much he hated me and never wanted to see me again, he pulled off his bowtie I bought him and chucked it at my feet before running from me, I still have that bowtie. Gwaine told me what had happened and because I remembered none of it, he took me straight to the private hospital, they did tests, I was drugged, what was put into my drink, well, it didn't make me myself, anyone could have sat on my knee and said they were Merlin and I would have believed them."

"You were drugged? You and dad have lost twenty years of being together because of them! Did you ever find out who it was?"

"A girl called Sophia Grainger, her dad being a scientist she got it from him, his daughter couldn't marry me and get my money and her father get my money if I was gay and in a relationship with Merlin. She was supposed to comfort me after losing Merlin and get me that way."

"So they both got what they deserved?"

"Oh yes. My father made sure of that. I went after your dad but he had already gone. Your grandparents moved but Merlin stayed here with his grandparents as he wanted to finish school and go to university here, he didn't want to move after working so hard to get where he was."

"And didn't want to leave you." Anton smiled.

Arthur laughed. "Yes. I didn't know where your grandparents moved to so I didn't know where Merlin was and your dad's grandparents were not going to tell me."

"They make me laugh."

Arthur frowned. "Dragoon and Dolma are still going?"

"Yeah! Nearly eighty five but yeah!"

Arthur chuckled. "I am not surprised."

"You have to go and see dad! Now we are back over here and not living far away, you have to go and see him! Explain everything."

"Anton I can't."

"You can! You have to, tell him why you are there, how I found you, I don't care about getting in trouble if you can make dad happy again, please? Father?"

"Tomorrow, as soon as you come in you spend the day with Gwaine."

"That is actually perfect as dad is off tomorrow." Anton beamed.

* * *

The next day after Anton had turned up, Arthur had hugged his son and told him he will be back soon before leaving to go to the address Anton gave him.

Merlin had just took some clothes out of the washing machine when the doorbell rang, placing the wet clothes on the side he walked out of the kitchen and over to the front door, taking the chain off, Merlin opened the door and gasped when he saw who was standing there, "no."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Merlin..."

"No!" Merlin said louder and made to shut the door but something had stopped the door closing, looking he saw Arthur's hand. "Move."

"No, Merlin as much as I want to be I am not here for myself. I am here about Anton."

Merlin gasped and opened the door, "what about Anton? What has happened?"

"Merlin I don't want to have this conversation on the door step.... please."

Instead of answering Merlin turned and walked away.

Arthur took a deep breath and looked down at his hands to see them shaking, trying to get himself under control, Arthur walked inside and shut the door behind him as he saw Merlin walk through another door.

Arthur followed and saw he was now in a kitchen and Merlin was sorting clothes out to put in the washing machine. "Merlin-"

"What do you know of Anton?"

"Anton is at my office at the moment."

Merlin turned around to face Arthur. "How? How is my son with you? He is off doing things with school!"

"Anton decided to do work experience, he looked me up, he wanted to come to me."

"Why you? Anton doesn't even know you! I have never even mentioned your name, he knows nothing of you!"

"No but what he found out got him knowing enough to pull strings to get him to do work experience at the firm."

"What did he find out?" Merlin whispered.

"He told me he was doing a family tree, said the space next to you was empty, he wanted to know who his father was, but sperm bank doesn't give that information out."

Merlin shook his head. "And let me guess, he came to you because you are rated the best lawyer firm around?"

"No, he came to me because his friend Felix hacked into the system which told him whose file you picked... it was mine." Arthur hurried forward when he saw Merlin sway. "I've got you."

Merlin steadied himself before pushing Arthur away. "I don't believe it, I refuse to believe it, Anton isn't yours, he can't be."

"I know it is a shock Merlin, imagine mine when I get told an Anton James is coming for work experience and in walks what looks like a sixteen year old Merlin, you are stronger than me, I actually passed out!"

"I need to know everything."

"Well-"

"Not from you,"

* * *

Anton looked up when the door opened and saw Arthur walk in. "How did it go father?"

Instead of answering, Arthur stepped aside to allow Merlin to walk in.

"Ah.."

"Father? You only met the man yesterday! You don't even know him! He is not the right man to know! He hurts people son." Merlin said as he walked over to Anton. "I want you home now."

Anton swallowed. "No."

"What?"

"I am sorry dad but I said no. You walked out that night not letting Arthur explain."

"Oh but he has told you and you believe his story."

"Yes dad, please, for me, sit and listen to everything."

Before Merlin could answer, Arthur's door opened and Uther Pendragon walked in and stopped when he saw Merlin. "Now here is a face I never thought I would see again."

"I thought the same about Arthur until he knocked on my door this morning."

Uther looked at his son. "Why?"

"Anton who is doing work experience is Merlin's son." Arthur explained.

Uther looked at Anton. "Of course he is, he is Merlin's double in every way. But why go to his house?"

"Anton is here father because he got a friend to hack into the system that told him what file Merlin used to get pregnant." Arthur explained.

Uther looked from Merlin, to Anton to his son. "No."

"Yes." Anton answered. "I came here to meet my father."

Uther looked at his son. "I told you going to that place was a bad idea! But no you couldn't just help yourself with Nimueh and Morgause, oh no, you had to say yes when you saw how happy it made them!" he snapped before looking at Anton. "This is over, we do not do work experience, we are a law firm we do not have time to babysit children who want to spend time with who they believe is their father, we only have your word, this could all be false in a pathetic attempt to get your dad back with my son!"

"I am going nowhere, you want proof I will bring you proof tomorrow morning when I come back as I am here for two weeks for my work experience, you try and get rid of me I will go to the papers, a few fake tears and they will be feeling sorry for me." Anton sniffed, "it's quite easy, watch." Anton started to cry. "All I wanted to do is my work experience for two weeks to learn as a lawyer is all I wanted to be so I hoped to get accepted by the best. I couldn't believe my luck when they said yes, only for Uther Pendragon to turn me away and say it was all over once he found out my dad carried me, saying Pendragon's don't have anything to do with such freakishness." he sniffed before blinking the 'tears' away and smirking at Uther. "Believe me now?"

"He is not your double in every way... he has Ygraine in him." Uther said as he saw Merlin smiling proudly at his son. "Don't you dare laugh!" he warned Arthur.

"I can't not laugh." Arthur said as he walked over and hugged a laughing Anton. "Good lad!"

Uther stepped forwards. "You are not afraid of me?" he asked.

"Dad raised me to not be afraid of bullies."

"You think I am a bully?"

"Well your attitude since walking in here hasn't told me otherwise." Anton said, hugging Arthur back before walking over to Merlin who put his arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple.

Uther sighed, "I still remember the pain you went through Arthur, not everyone gets a second chance to try and make things right, so make sure you get it right with the first chance." he said. "Your meetings for today are cancelled." he said, nodding to Anton and Merlin, Uther turned and walked over to the door, stopping when he opened it, he looked over his shoulder at Anton. "I am not, nor have I ever been a bully. I am just a very difficult man." he said before leaving.

Once alone Merlin looked at Arthur. "For Anton, I will listen." he said before looking at his son. "You are still in trouble." he added, wiping the grin off his son's face.

Arthur sighed. "Thank you, I will just go and get us some drinks."

Merlin looked at Anton as he sat down. "Now we know who your father is and you have met him, do you like him?"

"I do, I called Uther before and he laughed! He didn't tell me off, he saw you in me straight away, his friend Gwaine kept pushing for answers and Arthur snapped at him, telling him off before explaining why Gwaine was asking."

"Dark brown shaggy hair and beard? Idiotic cheeky grin?"

"That's him!" Anton laughed. "Dad... I really did mean when I always said it was always me and you and you are enough, I did mean all of that, I didn't go searching because I was fed up with you, never. I was just doing a family tree, they are to be put up in the art room, I will get picked on and called because I only have you and you carried me, they also call you dad, I can stand it with me, but I don't want them calling you when you have done nothing."

"Your dad has suffered worse than name calling Anton. "Arthur said as he walked back into the room, handing his son juice and Merlin a tea before sitting down.

Merlin took a sip of his tea. "Twenty years and you still remember." 

"I remember everything."

Anton smiled. "Father still has your bowtie dad!"

Merlin looked at Arthur who nodded his head before looking at Anton. "Will you let me tell your dad without you cutting across?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry."

* * *

Ygraine was walking towards her son's office and frowned when she saw Gwaine with his back to her, his ear pressed up against her son's door, creeping forwards she poked him in the side causing him to jump forward and spin around.

"Blimey Ygraine, don't creep up on people."

"And don't try and listen in to things. Why are you trying to listen to Arthur's office? What's going on?"

Gwaine frowned. "Hasn't Uther rang you?"

"No."

Before Gwaine could answer, the door opened and a tearful Merlin came walking out followed by Anton and and Arthur. 

"Dad please? You said you would listen!"

Merlin stopped and turned. "And I did listen, I didn't say I would believe it though."

"Merlin!" Ygraine gasped.

Merlin looked at Ygraine. "Make sure your son does not follow me." he said before looking at his son. "I will pick you up at five."

"I will drop him off Merlin." Arthur said.

"No, I will pick my son up, down stairs, not here." he said before walking away.

"Arthur what is going on?" Ygraine asked.

"Mother, meet your grandson. Anton."

Anton walked over and smiled at the woman. "Nice to meet you, nan."

Gwiane jumped forwards and caught Ygraine who fainted. "Women fainting at your feet at only sixteen, I was eighteen when I first managed it."

"Yeah he beat you." Arthur said.

Anton frowned. "You struck me as gay." he said, looking at Gwaine.

"He swings both ways." Arthur answered, "Gwaine, put my mother in my office then go and get my father." he said before taking his phone out and dialling a number. "Hello yes this is Arthur Pendragon-"

Anton watched Arthur as he talked on his mobile, giving out all his medical details and date of birth.

"I have a new doctor, his name is Merlin Emrys, he knows of my past cases but he will want to review them himself, I want him to see everything, I give my permission, he needs to see everything to understand. Thank you."

Anton frowned. "Dad didn't believe you."

"No he didn't, but before long, your dad will be curious and want to know what happened so he will need my medical records." Arthur stated, smiling at his son's grin.

* * *

Gwen shook her head. "I just can't believe it, I'm not saying you are lying Merlin, you know what I mean," she sighed, "Lancelot get our son down here."

"Arthur said he did it because Morgause and Nimueh married, the wanted a child but didn't just want anyone, they wanted someone they knew and trusted so Arthur went there and they did it all between them, Arthur told them who he was, Gwaine slept with one of the workers, got Arthur's file number so they knew they were picking him."

"And Arthur has nothing to do with the child?"

"He is her godfather, he said he baby sat when she was younger and played but he never looked at her as his daughter as he knew she wasn't, to him Raven is Nimueh and Morgause's daughter, not his."

"But he sees Anton as his son?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, he wants to get to know his son, Anton wants to get to know his father, I can not deny Anton that."

"And Arthur?"

"Part of me wants to take Anton and run away saying no he is my son not yours." Merlin ran his hand through his hair. "Do you know what made me pick Arthur's file? My magic, I should have known then Gwen, the more I read about the file the more my magic calmed and made me feel as though I would burst from excitement, it was how Arthur always made me feel."

"So your magic's reaction to the file had you picking it?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Merlin answered just as Lancelot came walking back in.

"He's coming." he said as he sat down.

Felix walked into the kitchen and froze when he saw an upset Merlin and his angry parents. "Sorry wrong room." he said before turning around.

"Don't even think about it Felix." Gwen warned, glaring at her son until he sat down facing them.

"Look I never did it to hurt you uncle Merlin, I did it to help Anton, I saw what he went through at school, calling him names, and believe me, calling him a bastard is a nice name compared to others, Anton has always wondered but never said as he didn't want to hurt you, he doesn't know the first thing about computers so he asked me, seeing the look when he asked I couldn't say no to him."

Merlin sighed. "Anton never said anything to me."

"He didn't want to as they were calling you even more, you have a child with someone even you don't know. And I know the whole story but bullies are cruel, they don't take time in getting to know the real story, they just see Anton raised by his dad who carried him who didn't even know himself who Anton's other dad was."

Lancelot sighed. "Bullying has gotten worse since we were at school and I will admit that when Felix puts it like that I dread to think what the likes of Valiant and Cenred would have said." he said with Gwen nodding in agreement.

"Anton is not supposed to hurt to protect me! That is our job!"

Felix looked at Merlin. "Our job? Who is our?"

"Me and A- auntie Gwen and Uncle Lancelot, just like I would hurt if it meant protecting you."

Felix looked at his parents to see them sharing a look.

* * *

When it got to half past four Merlin opened the garage doors and stopped when he got near his car, Arthur had spent all day with their son, probably telling him stories, taking him out for lunch, now getting to know Ygraine and Uther, his son probably had a fantastic day, he knew he didn't have to fight for his sons attention, he knew he would always have his son and he felt silly for feeling this way but it was only natural right? Sighing, Merlin stepped away from the car.

* * *

Arthur stood on the street outside the building with his son, he looked down at himself, shirt sleeves rolled up, a few buttons undone on his shirt, his hair a bit rumpled. "How did I let you talk me into this son? It will take more than my strong arms and showing a bit of chest to have your dad liking me again."

"I know that but it is a start, plus, Felix said he will help us if need be. I can't wait until you meet him, you would think he is the child of Gwaine and Morgana, not Gwen and Lancelot." he laughed. "I will meet Morgana tomorrow then? She sounds fun."

Arthur laughed. "Yes."

"So what car does your dad drive?"

Before Anton could answer a motorbike pulled up at side of them and the rider took his helmet off to reveal Merlin.

Anton laughed. "For real dad?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes." he answered as he handed his son another helmet, his eyes taking in all of Arthur. Seeing something on the blonds chest where his shirt was open, Merlin reached out and pulled the shirt back a little to see the letter 'M' on the left side of his chest. He locked eyes with Arthur. "Fool." he sighed dejectedly.

"A lovestruck one." Arthur answered. "Leather Merlin? You never used to like anything leather when you were Anton's age."

"I grew up." Merlin answered before looking over his shoulder. "Ready son?"

Anton wrapped his arms around his dad. "Ready." he said before looking at Arthur. "Thank you for a great day father, see you tomorrow."

Riding away before Arthur could answer, Arthur sighed. "Bye son." he whispered before heading back inside.

* * *

Pulling up on the driveway, Merlin took his helmet off and watched as his son climbed off the bike and took his helmet off revealing a smile. "I take it you enjoyed that."

"Absolutely. I can't believe you let me ride on the back, I thought I would be in a lot of trouble."

"I went and talked to Felix, I can not be angry with you son, I can't blame you for what you did." Merlin said as he got off the bike himself." Why didn't you tell me what was happening at school?"

Happening at school? What had Felix been telling his dad? "I am sorry dad, I couldn't trouble you with it, you have enough on, I mean you are working double shifts sometimes, I can't trouble you with school."

Merlin placed his hands on his sons shoulders. "But you should, yes I sometimes work double shifts and sometimes I have a lot on at work but you are and always will be the most important one in my life, you come before all else. Why do you think I named you Anton?"

Anton chuckled. "Priceless one."

"Yes. It's what you are to me son."

"Dad... you have always said I can not ride on back of your bike until I am eighteen years old and you turn up to pick me up on it the day you find out about father. I didn't go looking for him because I am unhappy with you. I don't want him replacing you."

"I know what you mean son and yes I did feel a bit like that, hence picking you up on the bike, but now you know who he is, if you want to, I won't stop you getting to know him."

Anton smiled and hugged Merlin tight. "Thanks dad."

"Now then, takeaway for tea? I have done housework on my one day off, I am not cooking as well." Merlin laughed as he walked with his son into the house.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin answered the door to find Arthur standing there, a black suit, with a white shirt, a royal blue tie that brought out his eyes, a silver clip holding it in place, his hair styled, a smile on his face. 'How dare he stay good looking!' Merlin thought. "You here to pick up Anton? He is still in the shower."

"I can wait in the car if it makes you feel better."

"Make me feel better if these last two days never happened. Come on in."

Arthur stepped in and started to look at the pictures that covered the walls, they were all of Anton and Merlin, some together, some alone, he froze when he reached a picture at the end. It was of Merlin, wrapped in the arms of a tall muscular man, both of them laughing as it looked like he was tickling Merlin. Looking at another picture he spotted the same man with a younger Anton on his shoulders, playing ball with him, all the things Arthur missed out on. Was this man Anton's stepdad? Was Merlin married?

"Trying to work out whether he is lover or friend?"

Arthur blinked and turned to see Merlin standing there. "It isn't anything to do with me if he is. Is it."

"No."

A few minutes later, Anton came down stairs wearing trousers and shirt. "Father! Morning, sorry I can't find my tie."

Before Merlin could answer, Arthur loosened his and lifting it over his head, he placed it over Anton's and straightening it, he sorted it out before standing back. "There you go son. Done."

Anton hugged his dad. "See you tonight dad, be careful at work." he said before leaving the house.

Arthur looked at Merlin when alone. "Are you alright with him calling me father?"

"If I am not there is nothing I can do. I am not going to upset my son, he will be upset soon enough he doesn't want more."

"Why will he?"

"You will upset him sooner or later, hurting people is all you do, don't leave my son waiting."

Arthur sighed and left the house, making sure to smile as he saw Anton watching him.

* * *

"Right so you will be manning the phones, getting files taking them to different offices, sitting in on a few meetings that you will be allowed to do, if I am in court you can sit in on it but you are not to say anything, you just sit and watch, when you leave court you wait for me outside." Arthur explained.

Anton nodded. "I can do that. Where am I going first?"

"You can take this file to David, he is three floors down his office is the second on the left as you walk out of the lift. Father told everyone about you being here, only me, you, my father, mother and Gwaine know who you really are."

Anton took the file off Arthur. "Okay, won't be long."

* * *

It got to thirty minutes later and Arthur was getting worried, Anton should have been back by now. Leaving his office, Arthur walked into the lift and pressing the button he waited for the doors to close. He just hoped when the lift doors opened, Anton was stood waiting for the lift.

When the doors opened Arthur saw no Anton, walking to David's office, he couldn't see his son anywhere. He opened the door. "David! Where is Anton?"

"He popped out, he should be back in a moment, its good having a work experience boy."

"Boy?" Arthur asked.

"Hey everyone I am back!" came Anton's voice. 

Arthur stepped from the office to see his son standing there with a bag in his hand and a tray in each hand that held four drinks each. "Who ordered what?" his son asked, a smile on his face. Arthur couldn't stop the anger that went through him.

Arthur walked over to his son and took the drinks and bag off him. "Have you paid for these?"

"No they gave me the money before I went." Anton answered, frowning at Arthur's anger. "Have I done wrong?"

"No." Arthur answered as he walked over to the nearest bin and chucked the lot away.

"Hey!" David snapped. "That was our breakfast!"

Arthur walked over to David. "I don't care! He's here to learn how we work as a law firm, he's not your errand boy David."

"The boy didn't mind. Part of working here is helping each other, if one goes to the café they gets others breakfast as well."

"He went to the café on your orders because like most people he had breakfast before coming into work. He's not a lackey for you to push around, David. He's a sixteen year old boy."

"Who was happy to help. What's the big deal it was one trip, you are only mad because him doing that for us he isn't running about after you."

"Don't you get it? He's here to learn how to be a lawyer not a waiter."

"Going to the café and back isn't stopping him from learning, it was one trip. That was it, you need to calm down, it wasn't you that just lost his breakfast." David argued back before looking at Anton, "you don't mind do you boy."

"Stop calling him boy! He has a name. Use it! It doesn't matter what he thinks, this is my company! We do not treat our interns like errand boys. You want coffee go and get it yourself. I'm not sending any more interns your way, David you're on thin ice now." Arthur snapped and turned to see Anton lowering his phone. "Anton, what are you doing with that phone?" he asked.

"Nothing." Anton said and smiled as Arthur led him back into the lifts.

Once the doors closed, Arthur turned to his son. "I am sorry about that son, David has always been a dick, next time he or anyone else tried to get you doing something you shouldn't you come to me. Okay?"

"Okay father. Thank you."

Arthur chuckled and gave his son a one armed hug. Pulling his arm back before the lift doors opened once more.

* * *

Felix looked out of the upstairs window and saw Merlin's car parked outside, he smiled. Getting the video up on his phone, he hurried downstairs. "Mum, dad, look at this video Anton just sent! Someone started to treat Anton like an errand boy and Arthur found out, watch how he lays into them!" he said and pretending he didn't see Merlin in the chair behind the door.

Merlin hearing Arthur shouting on the phone stood up. "Put that back."

Felix blinked, "uncle Merlin! Sorry I didn't know you were here." he said before doing as Merlin asked and handing him the phone, watching Merlin closely as he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Arthur has just got better looking as he has gotten older." Gwen commented.

"I know." Merlin whispered. "It's irritating."

"How Arthur had a go at that David bloke, Arthur used to be like that at school." Lancelot said.

Felix turned to look at his dad. "When?"

Merlin handed Felix his phone back. "Whenever someone said something to me that upset me."

"Did Arthur explain all that happened years ago uncle Merlin?"

"He did. I don't believe him, Arthur knows what I am like, he knows what would have me forgiving him, what I would fall for. I mean yes I am a different person now but not all that different, I still have some same traits."

"You are a doctor, can you not check his medical records?"

"Felix!" Gwen scolded.

"It's alright Gwen. I will admit I had a moments weakness, I have the file that is all of Arthur's medical history but I can not open it, I got it in a moment of weakness, I have a Hippocratic oath, I will not look."

"But Arthur might want you to look."

"Unless he tells me I can then I won't and I am in no rush to be asking for permission."

* * *

Anton looked across at Arthur. "Sorry father."

"What for?"

"This morning, I didn't know."

"It is in no way your fault, no need to apologise. Now, what were you doing with your phone?"

"I was videoing it. I sent it to Felix and he showed Gwen and Lancelot, dad was there, he saw it also, saw you getting angry, defending me. Felix said his mum says you have gotten better looking as you have gotten older."

"No doubt your dad argued against it."

"No. He agreed and said it is irritating."

"When we was sixteen your dads smile would have my heart in my throat, no matter how bad a day I was having his smile was all I needed, I have never had something so beautiful, so pure, I lost it all for the greed of a businessman who wanted the Pendragon fortune! I always used to tell your dad he was the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen, I didn't think him getting better looking could be possible, I was wrong. I haven't seen that smile of his since I was sixteen years old. I would love to see it again."

* * *

Merlin cut the phone off when he heard Arthur finish speaking and let it drop into his lap as he wiped away a tear. "What are you doing Anton?" he sniffed.

Merlin walked into Arthur's office that evening. "Where is he? I told him to meet me outside and he isn't answering his phone,"

Arthur stood up. "He said bye to me ten minutes ago." he said as he picked his phone up and rang the front desk downstairs.

Merlin stood and watched as Arthur talked on the phone, standing to the side had Merlin seeing Arthur's biceps, how tight his shirt was across them, he watched as a hand ran through the blond hair, making it messy.

Arthur put the phone down. "Anton never made it downstairs. Come on." he said and walked over to his door, opening it for Merlin.

Merlin walked out and looked around. "Where can he be?"

Arthur looked down towards the lift. "Lucy! Has Anton passed your way in the last ten minutes?" he called out.

"Yes, he went in the lift, but he went up instead of down."

"My father's office." Arthur said as Merlin followed him to the lift. 

Uther had just watched the lift doors close when the others opened, "son. Merlin?"

"Where is Anton?" Merlin asked.

"Gone, he popped up said goodbye and left five minutes ago."

Merlin sighed and pressed the button.

"Do you enjoy being a doctor Merlin? I should have known you would become one, always wanted to help people."

"Yes I do, all that hard work was worth it."

"Are you okay being in this lift?" Arthur asked.

"Why because I am close to you?"

"No Merlin, I know how you were with close spaces."

"A broken heart isn't all I got over."

Arthur sighed as the doors opened. "George! Anton been down here?"

"No sir."

Arthur took his phone out of his pocket. "Anton get downstairs, your dad and I can not keep going up and down in lifts." he said before placing his phone back in his pocket. "He is coming, having us in a closed space where neither can walk away, 'running late' and making us wait together, you know what our son is trying to do don't you."

"He's not ours, he's mine, I carried him, I raised him, you were a sperm donor that's come into his life sixteen years too late. He's enamoured with the idea of you, it'll fade or maybe it won't but I'm not sixteen anymore Arthur, I'm well aware of the heartbreak of reality. My son is just a kid that wants to see his parents together because that's what the romcoms and the media tell him to want."

The lift doors opening stopped Arthur from answering as Anton stepped out. 

"Sorry I was talking to granddad and then forgot my phone." he smiled before looking at Arthur. "Will you be picking me up tomorrow father?"

Arthur smiled as best he could at his son. "Of course."

Anton smiled. "See you tomorrow." he said and followed Merlin from the building.

* * *

At seven thirty, Uther switched off his computer and making sure all was locked up in his office he made his way to the lifts and stopped when he saw lights on in his sons office, looking in he saw Arthur sat at his desk staring at nothing. "Son?" he asked as he walked through the door.

Arthur looked up. "Father? What are you still doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are still doing here?" Uther asked, walking over he saw his son looked upset. "What's happened?"

"I'm a fool, how could I even think Merlin would give me the time of day, why did I get my hopes up with Anton trying to get me and Merlin alone to talk, hoping we could talk and get the air cleared, Merlin is right."

Uther sat down. "Right with what?"

"That Anton is only enamoured with the idea of me, it will fade, he isn't really mine, I am just sperm donor, Merlin did it all, carried him, raised him. Anton is just a kid that wants to see his because that is what happens in romcoms, this is no romcom, this is real life."

Uther tried his hardest not to let his anger at Merlin show. "Anton is every bit as your son as he is Merlin's, reason Merlin did it alone is because he chose to, he knew all what would entail when he decided to have a child. Merlin wasn't the only one hurt that night, you were not only hurt you were also used and drugged!" Uther stood up. "Arthur you go home, you do not let Merlin's words get to you, he is only lashing out on what he knows, he doesn't know it all. Anton will not get bored of you, he will want you in his life now, if you can no longer have Merlin you still have your son, a son that is you and Merlin. Do not dwell on his words, think of the future that will have Anton in it."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you father."

When Arthur left, Uther went back to his office and got the file on Arthur's case that he took over and sorted when Arthur was drugged that night, tucking the file under his arm, he left the building and headed home, he had to tell Ygraine to rearrange his morning appointments.

* * *

The next morning Merlin opened his front door and before he could say anything, Uther walked in and started looking trhough doors until he found the kitchen with an island in the centre. "Come in why don't you! I know where Arthur's manners come from now."

"Bollocks! You being in love with Arthur you knew him more than me and Ygraine, therefore you knew everything there is to know, you knew how Arthur's manners were so do not start."

"Me start? You came here in anger!"

"Yes, anger that has been bubbling since I saw my son sitting in the dark in his office last night nearly in tears! Proud of yourself are you?"

"I didn't upset him."

"Anton's feelings will fade? You are just sperm donor that is it? You have hurt my son!"

"Hurt he felt was nothing to what I felt!" Merlin snapped.

"When you was sixteen years old, at sixteen you don't know real hurt and love. I dare bet you if Anton said he is love your first thought will be he is too young to know what love is! Different perspective when you are a parent isn't it Merlin."

"What have you come for?" Merlin asked, refusing to answer the man in front of him.

"I have come to ask you why you keep hurting Arthur. You were not the only one hurt that night, but that night at least you were only hurt, Arthur was hurt, used and drugged. I know you have Arthur's medical records, why haven't you looked at it yet? That first day Arthur rang up and told them he has a new doctor, naming you. Giving permission so if you ever did ring up you would have it all. Why didn't you look? Scared of finding out what Arthur states is true? Easier to blame Arthur is it?"

"I didn't look because I took an oath. I have not seen Arthur in any sort of professional capacity and therefore have no reason to look at his notes."

"Well now you do, only you can end all this hurt and wondering and suffering on all three of you, you still hurt believing Arthur cheated willingly, Arthur hurt because he is still being punished for something he had no control over and Anton. Anton hurts as he wants to know his father more but daren't as he is scared of hurting you so is in two minds himself!"

Merlin dropped on to one of the seats surrounding the island. "You've said your piece. You can go now, Uther."

"I want to see my sons medical file, let me see you have it then I will go."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and a file came floating into the kitchen. "There, now go."

Uther put his file on the island. "Arthur's file from hospital, and his file from my office. You read them both, know the whole truth before you go shouting off again, hurting my son when he did nothing to willingly hurt you." Uther left the kitchen and opening the front door, he looked back and saw Merlin slowly open the medical file, sighing, Uther silently closed the door behind him.

* * *

Lancelot opened the door and saw Merlin standing there, his eyes watery, tear stains on his cheeks. "Merlin! What's happened?" he asked before looking over his shoulder. "Percival! Merlin's here in tears!"

Percival appeared behind Lancelot. "Merlin." he sighed as he walked around Lancelot to get to his friend, putting his arm around him. "Lets get you inside."

Merlin took a sip of hot tea and hummed when he got the taste of brandy. "Thank you." he whispered.

"What has happened Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"I have done an awful thing." Merlin sniffed.

"What?" Percival asked.

"I didn't listen to Arthur's excuses as I was mad at him, I wanted to stay mad at him, blame him, it was easier that way, better. I have said hurtful things to Arthur, let him know I will always hate him, that Anton will grow bored with him, that he is nothing. And now I find the truth! What I went through that night is nothing to what Arthur went through. What have I done?" he cried, making Percival scoot around and hug him.

"May I?" Lancelot asked as he touched both files.

Merlin just nodded.

Lancelot opened the medical one. "Right then Perce, this is Arthur's medical file, the date of the prom, Arthur was admitted to hospital, got a drug in his system, what does this drug do Merlin?"

"Makes Arthur not himself, makes him forget, from when that got in his system he no longer knew he had me, or anyone."

"So Arthur was drugged and used." Lancelot said. "It says he was in hospital a couple of days." he said before opening the next one. "Arthur's file on what Uther did, took it to court and won, says Sophia Grainger and her father, found evidence in her father's lab that he created the drug for Arthur to be enamoured with his daughter. She wanted the life of luxury and he wanted the money for research and his lab, knowing Arthur was with someone they had to get Merlin out of picture first."

Percival banged the table making Merlin and Lancelot jump. "They could have still been drugging Arthur!"

"Arthur said he vaguely remembered me calling him and storming out, he picked up the bowtie I chucked but he didn't know what just happened, he didn't know why someone was mad at him. Two days later when he was back to his normal self his parents explained everything that happened."

Lancelot cleared his throat, "what did Arthur say he did when he found out?"

"Came looking for me, when he couldn't find me, realised I had left for good he... he shut himself away." Merlin wiped his tears away. "He told me he didn't leave his house for weeks! I didn't believe him! I just thought he was trying to get sympathy so I would forgive him! What have I done?" Merlin stood up. "Arthur, I need to see Arthur, have to see Arthur, explain, make things right, clear the air once and for all." he said and hurried from the house.

* * *

Arthur looked out of the windows in his office and saw his son going from office to office, files in his arms, talking and laughing with the others, he smiled, he was glad his son was happy here and got on with everyone and was enjoying his time here.

His phone ringing had Arthur look away from his son. "Arthur Pendragon."

_"Mr Pendragon sir there is a man down here, I stopped him and he said he need to see you, said you will see him as it concerns his son."_

"Let him come up."

_"That is just it sir, I have told him he can go up but he isn't moving, he is just staring at the lift doors, he seems out of sorts, it's clear he has been crying."_

"I will be right there, thank you." Arthur put the phone down and hurried from his office. He ran to the lift doors and opening them he walked in and pressed the button, when the lift stopped he looked up to see someone with a file go to walk in. "Wait for the next one! he snapped and pressed the button once again.

* * *

Merlin stood and looked at the lift doors, his fingers twitching, needing to press the button, he wanted to press them to see Arthur but it was fear of what Arthur would do that was also stopping him. He looked at the button, about to press it, the lift pinged and the doors opened. Merlin's eyes snapped to where the doors opened and saw Arthur standing there.

"Arthur! I, I'm sor-" Merlin couldn't finish his apology as Arthur had pulled him into the lift and crushed their lips together.

"I'm sorry." Kiss. "I didn't want to believe it." Kiss. "I know it all now." Kiss. "I-"

"Merlin?" Arthur panted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." he laughed and joined their lips once more.

Anton pressed the button for the lift and stood waiting. He was checking the files in his hand while waiting and when he heard the lift ping, he looked up as the doors opened and felt his jaw drop at seeing his dad and father kissing passionately, arms wrapped around each other, hands touching everywhere they could. "Dad! Father!" he beamed.

Merlin pulled his lips away from Arthur long enough to look at his son. "This lift is occupied." he said and pressed the button before joining lips once more with Arthur.

_**Epilogue.** _

Merlin was sat at the island in the kitchen, he had the morning paper in front of him but he wasn't looking at that, he couldn't sop looking at Arthur's back as he moved back and forth to make tea and toast for breakfast. Arthur was currently wearing his grey pressed trousers, bare feet, a light blue shirt, the tie just hanging loosely around his neck, yet to be tied.

His thumb and finger on his right hand went to turning the ring on his left hand, today was Anton's first day of uni, Arthur had taken over everything, wanting it all to be perfect, even insisted on letting their son have his car he was to have for his birthday early so he could drive himself there. He knew Arthur was upset as he had missed every other first thing in Anton's life so he wanted to make up for seeing his first day off to uni.

Arthur turned and smiled when he saw he was being watched. "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so, love how tight your arse looks in those trousers."

Arthur raised a brow. "I best go and change if they are tight."

"Don't you dare." Merlin warned.

Arthur leaned on his elbows and took Merlin's hands in his. "Why are you nervous Merlin?"

"Nervous? I am not."

"You are turning your wedding ring around. Sign of nervousness, what is it?"

"Anton's first day of uni."

"He will be fine, look who his parents are, now tell me what it really is."

Merlin cleared his throat. "Since we got back together that day two years ago we have never looked back, you moved in within a week, we were married within four months, we know everything about the other, so I know the last few days that you have been sad."

"Merlin-"

"You doing all this for our son, doing it as you have missed a lot of firsts in his life, first nappy change, smile, crawl, step, school, tooth."

Arthur raised their joined hands to kiss his husband's knuckles. "I know love. But I will be okay, I have just got to accept I will never have those moments. But it will be okay, we will have other firsts, we had first wedding anniversary-"

"Arthur we will have plenty of firsts, we have a house to ourselves now."

"Oh yes, we can christen every room. That is another first for us." Arthur smiled.

Merlin stood up and walked around to Arthur and placed his arms around the blonds neck. "I have more firsts for you."

"Oh?" Arthur asked, his arms going around Merlin.

"Yes. First appointments, first scans, and first nappy change, I did enough with Anton, it is your turn with this one."

Arthur gasped. "You mean... are you?"

Merlin beamed. "Yes. Congratulations.... daddy."

Anton walked into the kitchen and saw his father pick his dad up and spin him around before they started to kiss. "Is there ever a time when you are not in each other's arms and not kissing?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Arthur and Merlin pulled apart long enough to smile at their son. "No." they answered in unison.

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
